<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>still got love (for you) by wouldratherbe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222943">still got love (for you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldratherbe/pseuds/wouldratherbe'>wouldratherbe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broadway, Dorms, F/F, First Meetings, child star!rachel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldratherbe/pseuds/wouldratherbe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Lucy Fabray is nine years old when she meets Rachel Berry for the first time.</em>
</p><p>or: Little Lucy sees Les Miserables, and the course of her life is altered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Fabray &amp; Quinn Fabray, Quinn Fabray &amp; Russell Fabray, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>still got love (for you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>was thinking about baby rachel as a child star, and this came out. i love them.</p><p>the first half takes place in 2003.</p><p>title from 'seven,' by taylor swift. look away, kay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lucy Fabray is nine years old, her family goes to New York.</p><p>	It’s supposed to be her sister’s early graduation gift, but her parents still persuade Frannie to let Lucy choose one of their activities, and she chooses, much to her sister’s chagrin, a Broadway musical.</p><p>	“Do I have to go?” the teenager asks, flopping onto her bed. The answer is a resounding <em>yes,</em> because, <em>who would we give your ticket to?</em></p><p>	Lucy, for her part, is <em>very</em> excited. Her piano teacher had played Les Miserables for her one day, and it’s been all Lucy can think about for the last six months. She can’t wait to experience the suffering, the determination, the <em>love</em> up close.</p><p>	Her sister calls her a weirdo.</p><p>	She can’t help but bounce outside of the theatre, waiting to hand the tall man her ticket. Her daddy tells her to calm down, but gives her an equally excited smile as she leads the way to row G, seats twenty-six through twenty-nine.</p><p>	Her mother and Frannie are bickering, as they usually do, but Lucy can’t be bothered, because she can <em>see the barricade.</em></p><p>	“You excited, Luce?”</p><p>	The near desperate grin she gives her father, and then her mother, and, sitting in between them, her sister, is wide and joyful, and they all take a moment to smile back at her, excited for her.</p><p>	Her mom takes a moment to snap a picture, and ten years later, it will be pinned to Quinn’s corkboard in a Nyada dorm, but right now, it’s Lucy’s first true venture into pure, unbridled excitement.</p><p>	She devotes her last ten minutes before the show to peering through her Playbill, carefully flipping through the pages. Her daddy promises to fill out the crossword with her during intermission, and she nods, before getting to the bios.</p><p>	Now, she knew there were children in this show. Her piano teacher had told her that much, and Lucy had spent long enough trying to mimic <em>Castle in the Clouds</em> to know that only the most talented of child singers were in this show.</p><p>	<em><strong>Rachel B. Berry (young Cosette/young Eponine) is making her Broadway debut in Les Miserables. She would like to thank her family, and the cast and crew for making this a great first show for her. Rachel is ecstatic to be a part of this spectacular show, and hopes you all enjoy it!</strong></em></p><p>	Lucy doesn’t know why she stares at the girl’s picture, but she does, and it makes her smile. She nudges her daddy, and he glances down from where he’s frowning at his own Playbill, and wraps an arm around her shoulder.</p><p>	“Daddy, can I do this?”</p><p>	He opens his mouth, and the orchestra starts before he can answer. Lucy doesn’t notice the relieved sigh he gives, settling in. She knows, though. She’s going to do this. Not now, but… one day.</p><p>	Rachel is Cosette tonight, and Lucy sits up on her knees in order to watch her every moment. She vaguely wonders if the girl rolled around in dirt before getting on stage, before dismissing that thought. It’s <em>probably</em> makeup. Probably.</p><p>	Her daddy pulls her into his lap during her solo, when it becomes clear that Lucy can’t see, and when he whispers into her ear that she kind of sounds like a chipmunk, Lucy gently knocks her head into his.</p><p>	She wishes <em>she</em> could sing like that.<br/>
</p>
<h3></h3><p>Lucy Fabray is nine years old when she meets Rachel Berry for the first time.</p><p>	She’s looking for the boy who played Gavroche, wearing a brand new <em>Les Mis</em> t-shirt over her colorblocked windbreaker, and looking every bit like the crazed Broadway fan.</p><p>	She wants to tell him that he did a good job on his death scene, and Frannie calls her a dork when she voices this opinion. Lucy doesn’t care.</p><p>	After she gets the boy’s autograph, along with a few of the other adult stars that she honestly doesn’t care about, but does so because <em>Lucy Goosey, you could make money off of those when you’re older,</em> she starts pulling her parents away.</p><p>	Mainly because a little girl that’s even tinier than her is making her way around the gate, and Lucy’s stomach is erupting in a fit of butterflies, and she wasn’t nervous meeting any of the other people, but she’s nervous <em>now,</em> because Rachel Berry looked her right in the eye, and <em>we need to go, Daddy, now.</em></p><p>	Her father just gives her a stern look, and Lucy’s mouth tightens into a thin line as Rachel Berry moves to stand in front of her, reaching for her Playbill.</p><p>	Their hands touch, and Lucy almost wants to hold the other girl’s, because it’s <em>really</em> cold, and she’s <em>really</em> warm. She doesn’t, though.</p><p>	“What’s your name?” Rachel asks, in the tiniest voice Lucy has ever heard.</p><p>	Her breath catches in her throat, but she forces out a weak, <em>“Lucy,”</em> and the other girl grins, scribbling on the back of her playbill.</p><p>	“You are just <em>adorable,”</em> Judy chimes, tutting at the tiny girl on the other side of the makeshift fence. Rachel just smiles, adorably, and Lucy feels her stomach turn again.</p><p>	“Is it okay if I take a picture of the two of them?” she asks, pulling out the camera and turning Lucy around to face her.</p><p>	“Daddy?” Rachel looks up at a large black man for approval, and he just nods, stepping to the side and giving Lucy a thumbs up. She wants to glare at him, for betraying her.</p><p>	“Okay, Lucy, smile!” her mother goes to snap the picture, before frowning, and the man that moved off to the side intervenes, noticing the problem immediately.</p><p>	They’re getting looks now, and Lucy wants to run away and never look back. She half registers that Frannie looks jealous, but pleased, like she knows her baby sister’s absolutely <em>hating</em> this.</p><p>	“Is there any way we could-”</p><p>	“I can lift her over,” the man says, and before Lucy realizes what’s happening, someone’s grabbing her by the waist, and setting her down on the other side of the barricade, right next to Rachel. She’s practically shaking, now.</p><p>	“Okay, girls, smile! One more time!”</p><p>	Two quick flashes go off, followed by a third, and then Lucy’s being hoisted back over the barricade, and her Playbill is being handed back to her. She thanks the girl on autopilot, feeling cold now that the ten seconds of additional body heat she had is gone.</p><p>	“Bye, Lucy!” she waves, and Lucy vaguely registers that the girl has a missing tooth, by the way she lisps her name. “Hope you enjoyed the show!”</p><p>	The blonde just stares at her for a second, before turning around, and staring her family down.</p><p>	Frannie outright laughs in her face, and it takes everything in the girl not to pinch her sister when she walks past, grabbing her father’s hand while she tries to figure out why her cheeks feel so hot.</p><p>	She’d be lying if she said she didn’t stare at the pictures for a strange amount of time once they got back home.</p>
<h3></h3><p>Quinn Fabray is eighteen years old when she meets Rachel Berry for the second time.</p><p>	She and her father are sweaty and gross from moving her boxes of books, and her mother is chatting with a roommate that was <em>not</em> here when she left five minutes ago.</p><p>	Honestly, she hadn’t planned on telling her parents that her roommate is <em>that</em> Rachel. The one she's practically built her dreams around. The one that started all of this, with her tiny chipmunk voice. Because honestly, what are the chances that Rachel remembers her?</p><p>	But here they are, and her mother is showing her baby pictures, and… Oh, my God, she’s showing her <em>that</em> picture.</p><p>	“Mom!” Quinn cries, dropping the books on her bed and moving to stand next to the woman, hoping it wouldn’t seem too insane if she ripped the piece of paper into tiny little pieces here and now.</p><p>	“Quinnie! This is Rachel Berry! The one you took a picture with!”</p><p>	Rachel just smirks at her agony, before nodding. “Well, I have to go. I’m meeting my fathers for brunch. It was really nice meeting you, though! Judy, right?”</p><p>	“Yes, and that’s my husband Russell. And Quinnie, of course.”</p><p>	“Quinn,” the blonde bites out, unable to look anyone in the eye. “I’m going to go get another box.”</p><p>	“I’ll walk with you,” Rachel suggests, and Quinn just tips her head back, staring at the ceiling, before she catches her mother’s disapproving eye, and tilts it forward, trying to not look completely distraught.</p><p>	The walk down to her father’s truck is silent, and Quinn barely has to glance out of the corner of her eye to see Rachel staring her down. She refuses to bite first.</p><p>	Rachel doesn’t seem to be one for the silent game, and follows Quinn, leaning against the truck when Quinn climbs into the bed of it to get another box.</p><p>	“If it makes you feel better, I thought it was super cute.”</p><p>	Quinn audibly sighs to tell Rachel that she was heard, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. “Did you now?”</p><p>	“Of course.”</p><p>	It’s silent for a while, and Quinn finally <em>looks</em> at the girl. “Are you trying to help me, or what?”</p><p>	“I really do have brunch with my dads. I’ll see you later, though. Maybe I’ll bring some pink hair dye, and we can have a girl’s night.”</p><p>	The blonde laughs, loud and unexpectedly, and Rachel visibly brightens.</p><p>	“So, yes to the pink hair dye.”</p><p>	<em>“No.”</em> Her eyebrow quirks up in a challenge, and Rachel just smirks.</p><p>	“We’ll see. Bye, Lucy!”</p><p>	It isn’t until the girl’s halfway down the block that Quinn’s eyebrow lowers, and her face breaks out in a grin.</p><p>	<em>She remembers me.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love them!!! also i wrote this very late at night, so any typos are obviously mine.</p><p>please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!! thanks for reading xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>